


Young Americans

by Shameless_J



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s AU, Alcohol, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Cuddles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fingering, Heterosexual Sex, Irresponsible Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, References to David Bowie, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Summer Breeze, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad relationship, Vaginal Sex, Young Americans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_J/pseuds/Shameless_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas, Dean, and Josie listen to David Bowie's "Young Americans" album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Americans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as Chapter 13 of Summer Breeze of the Breezes Verse on 7/5/2015. 
> 
> I'm reposting this as a humble homage to our beloved Starman/Goblin King/Weirdo/Rebel.  
> May you rest in glitter and glamour, David Bowie. We'll see you in the stars tonight. <3
> 
> Thanks to Kay Corson for betaing again (all mistakes are still mine).
> 
> Tagging here because it's a big part of this chapter:  
> -Cannabis use and David Bowie  
> (If you are not a fan of his, I'm sorry about you being souless.)  
> And also, this chapter isn't super plot heavy, so if Mary Jane isn't really your thing you can skip it (but your gonna miss out on some great shmuts).  
> *more tags at the end*

“I know it’s kinda hard to see because it’s so dark, but trust me, it’s a great lookin’ house. At least, that’s what I think. Cas and I worked on it a long time to get it to look as nice as it does now,” Dean bragged as he pulled the Impala onto a residential street in Pasadena.

It was about three in the morning, and no one really felt inclined to drive clear across the county, all the way back to the beach, when Castiel and Dean had a perfectly good and empty house laying in wait not more than a few miles east of the blues club.

“It’s a craftsman home,” Castiel explained as the car pulled into the long drive way.

There was a small cement walkway from the driveway that connected to the long porch steps. Josie carried her heels by their straps between her fingers and leaned against Cas in her bare feet as all three padded along the cool, slab porch to the extra large, wooden front door.

Cas and Dean shucked their shoes off when they passed through the door and made the warm, wooden floor boards creak as they shuffled inside the spacious living room. There was a long, chocolate colored sofa in the middle of the room with a mahogany coffee table and matching lamp tables on either side.

“They’re Frank Lloyd inspired,” Castiel said describing the angular lamps that flanked the couch.

“I love it here. It feels like... _home_ ,” Josie smirked self consciously.

Dean smiled at Josie uncomfortably.

No one really wanted to address the elephant in the room.

 _Yes, this place is_ their _home_.

Josie felt as if she was somehow infringing upon their space a bit, but her discomfort was cut off by Dean’s interjection.

“I think we all need more drinks. Whaddya say?” he beamed with glassy eyes and a grin that refused to quit.

“Sure,” Josie put on her best effort at a smile.

“Take a seat, darling,” Cas took Josie’s shoes from her hand and gestured toward the three seater sofa, “I’m going to go wash up a bit. Bathroom is this way if you need it by the way.”

Castiel gestured toward a hallway before walking into it.

Josie felt the welcome ache in her muscles, making her body feel truly awake when she stretched herself out on the couch; she melted into the soft upholstery and looked up at Cas’ smile when he returned from the bathroom.

“Hey, Doc! How about some tunes?” Dean’s suggestion was muffled by a swinging kitchen door as he exited the living room.

“Anything you want to listen to, Josephine?” Cas asked while moving toward a record player underneath a large picture window as he untucked his dress shirt.

“Something mellow would be nice,” she said, stretching her neck.

Castiel shuffled a few records around until he found the one he wanted and fiddled with the record player. Just then, Dean walked in with a small tray of half filled tumblers. He handed Josie a drink then gave Cas his, and they all raised their glasses.

“To us,” Dean smiled.

“To us,” Cas and Josie said in unison before taking a drink each.

“What are we drinking?” Josie asked as the liquid burned in a warm and welcome way down her throat.

“Johnnie Walker,” Dean replied and held an arm out for Cas.

Once the record was spinning, Cas turned into Dean’s side and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Josie had almost forgotten how close the two were and how uninhibited they were about touching and kissing each other. She knew first hand that that sort of intimacy, for the most part, only came with being with a person for a long time. The sight of these two gorgeous and loving men holding each other warmed her heart, but it also sent a bit of a pang to the pit of her belly.

As accepting as they were of her, she couldn’t help but feel like a bit of an interloper in their relationship, and she tried very hard not to think of how badly this might end.

“This good, Josie?” Dean asked.

“Hmm?” she asked taking another sip from her glass.

“The music. It’s David Bowie. Not sure if you like him,” Castiel said raising his eyebrows in question.

“Oh, yeah. I love Bowie,” she smiled.

Dean plopped down on the couch on the opposite end of Josie, and Cas sat with his legs folded close to his chest with his back against the couch on the floor between Josie and Dean.

Some soft and flowing sounds swirled around the room from the record player, and Josie found herself zoning out and nodding her head to the first shrill saxophone notes of “Young Americans”. The silence in the room was easy and only mildly unwelcome.

Earlier in the evening, the old blues man’s songs had awoken dormant thoughts and feelings that Josie had shuttered, or tried to shutter, away into the past. She really did not want to relive that sorrow or even the remnants of it at all. Crying wasn’t something that came easily to her, especially after all the crying she had done over the last few years; Josie could have sworn the ducts in her eyes had gone dry from all the tears she’d shed and then suddenly _wasn’t_ able to shed.

She was so grateful that both Cas and Dean had just comforted her without asking why she was crying while that song was playing. None of the vignettes mentioned in the lyrics were a precise depiction of what she had experienced, but she understood the emotion associated with loss and a sense of injustice coupled with a desperate need for hope even in a very hopeless situation.

She really didn’t want to think about what would happen when the summer was over and when she’d inevitably have to go home to an empty apartment in a cold city; she expected that winter to be especially harsher than usual.

“I like this song,” Josie stated breaking the silence to help pull herself out of her own slippery slope thoughts.

Dean hissed as he swallowed a mouth full of scotch, “Yeah. I can dig Bowie.”

“Dean bitched when I first started listening to him,” Cas nudged Dean’s leg with his shoulder.

“I have to admit, when I first saw the guy, I was like, ‘Who the fuck is this weirdo?’,” Dean paused to take a drink, “But then I started listening to his songs, and well, just listen to his songs, man. Who knew such a weird guy could make music like this?”

“Well, I actually heard his music before I ever saw what he looked like, and I just fell in love with his songs,” Josie said with an arm tucked under her breasts, “When I finally saw him on one show or another, I could not believe that this very colorful person was the same one I’d been listening to for months! But it really just goes to show not to judge a book by it’s cover or a Bowie by his outfit.”

Dean laughed at her comment, “‘A Bowie by his outfit’? Really, Jos?”

Josie laughed, and soon, Cas and Dean were laughing too.

“Ugh, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Josie said rubbing her neck and stretching her bare toes against the sofa to touch Dean’s polyester slacked thigh.

“Is that so?” Dean grinned with mischievious pride.

“I can get you something if you like. I _am_ a doctor after all,” Cas turned to Josie and winked with a white, stubble framed smile.

“ _Love_ doctor. That’s for sure,” Dean teased before taking another sip of his drink.

Josie chuckled at Dean, “No. I really don’t want any pills.”

“I was thinking of something more... _natural_ ,” Cas raised an eyebrow at her quizzical look.

“Do you have any more?” Dean asked Cas, knowing something that Josie didn’t.

“Yeah, I had dried out some leaves before we left for the beach at the beginning of the month,” Castiel told Dean before turning to Josie, “I’ll be right back.”

When he returned, Castiel had a rolled up joint in his hand and a lighter.

“Do you smoke, Josie?” Cas asked her with a neutral look.

“I did once many years ago, but I didn’t really feel much. It really didn’t do much for me other than make me cough something fierce,” she shrugged.

“Well, if you like, you can try this. I grow it myself,” Cas said lighting the slim marijuana cigarette and taking a short puff to help it light.

“The Doc’s got quite the green thumb,” Dean grinned and winked at Cas.

“I do also grow a mean tomato,” Cas coughed a bit and handed the joint off to Dean who also took a puff, “People don’t realize cannabis actually has some natural healing properties including serving as an effective pain reliever,” Castiel said in a very matter-a-fact, clinical tone.

“So do you guys smoke it all the time?” Josie asked with a bit of apprehension.

“No. Every once in a while or for medicinal purposes,” Cas replied.

Dean exhaled with a bit of a cough, “It actually helped me out a lot. Back when Cas was treating me, I was really...edgy, and I had a hard time sleeping and would usually drink ‘til I passed out. But, I started smoking a little instead, and believe it or not, it really helped calm me down. Now, I only smoke if I’m having a really hard time sleeping or if I’m sore from working at the garage.”

Dean hadn’t really opened up too much about his psychological issues or why he’d had to go to the V.A. initially, but Josie was grateful that he was sharing as much as he had just then.

Josie took the cigarette from Dean, inhaled a small puff and held it like she had seen both men do.

She felt a little like Alice in Wonderland, _“One puff makes you smaller…”_.

Josie hadn’t even smoked tobacco cigarettes since she had quit years ago when her PawPaw had been diagnosed with emphysema, let alone any other type of “cigarette”. The last time she’d had pot, people were still calling it “reefer”, and it really had not done a thing to her. She wondered years later if it had even been pot or not.

She took a tentative puff. When Josie exhaled, she felt like she was about to cough up a lung, and quickly took a swig of her tumbler to help sooth the ache in her throat.

“You ok?” Dean asked.

Josie cleared her throat and took another drink, “Yeah,” _cough_ , “I’ll be fine. I just haven’t smoked _anything_ in a long time.”

Once she was settled, she passed the joint back to Cas who took another puff, “Would you like me to get you some water?”

“No, the Scotch is doing it’s job, thanks,” she smiled.

Other than the burning and dryness in her throat, Josie wasn’t feeling much of anything right then. She vaguely noted that the music had mellowed a bit into another song, and David Bowie was singing, “Somebody Up There Likes Me” with hearty, soulful backup singers accompanying him. Josie shooed away a loose wisp of red hair from her eyes as she bobbed her head to the song, and mused along with it, _“Somebody up there likes me.”_

Looking over at the two divinely handsome men before her, she had to agree with the song.

Before Josie knew it, the music had slowed further and was making her hips sway involuntarily on the couch. She drained the remainder of her Scotch and closed her eyes, setting the empty glass on the side table. Her shoulders and head moved to the slow, sultry rhythm, stirring something wanton and heated within her.

“Doin’ it the right way…,” the lyrics whispered like an alluring siren song.

At first, Josie thought she was imagining the warm hand smoothing up her naked calf. Her skin felt tingly and extra sensitive to the touch, and the sudden sensation of a pair of lips kissing up her other leg sent a deep ache to her loins.

Even though Josie had cum a few times already that afternoon and evening, she still did not feel sated. It was as if her body had been pent up too long and was making up for lost time; or perhaps, it was trying to store as much pleasure as it could accumulate like a desert trying to store enough water to last through months of drought.

Josie stretched herself out along the length of the sofa as two sets of gentle hands explored her skin and slowly lifted and removed her dress. She pressed her thighs together to help quench the burning heat that was beginning to sear there. Her eyes remained closed as a set of freshly moistened lips met hers softly before moving away to be replaced by another mouth accompanied by a bit of scruff.

The kisses were slow and lingering; the lips admired hers more than they tried to claim hers or penetrate her mouth. All of her senses were heightened, and Josie wanted nothing more than to be held, kissed, and touched.

Briefly, she opened her eyes and was met with Cas’ hooded lids and lust blown pupils as he looked down to her lips before making their mouths meet again. Dean’s face was buried in Cas’ neck, and his green eyes were engulfed by a sea of inky black when he looked at her.

Overcome by something that Josie couldn’t place, Dean moved his lips against hers to take over for Cas who was shedding his dress shirt and pants. Dean moaned into Josie’s mouth as his tongue slipped gently past her lips. She returned the sentiment with an equally needed mewl and ran the back of her fingers against the man’s five o’clock shadow. His dress shirt felt a bit too rough against her naked breasts as he pushed his chest against hers, and she could feel Dean’s growing erection in his slacks press against her mound.

“Jos, mmm, baby,” he hummed, making small circles with his hips, “Want you. Uh. Want to be inside you again.”

Dean’s voice broke a little, almost as if he was about to tear up. He sounded so needy and vulnerable, and that _did_ things to Josie; she wanted to take care of him, and truly make love to him.

Josie lifted her hips up to meet his and kissed him more affectionately. Dean buried his face in her neck, and Josie took the opportunity to try and unbutton his shirt, which proved difficult to execute in the altered state she was in.

As if reading her mind, a now shirtless Cas came up behind Dean and helped remove his shirt and unzipped the other man’s pants. Dean briefly turned to Cas and shared a long and gentle kiss with him too.

Ever the orchestrator, even while high, Castiel helped Dean shuffle off his pants and gently shifted him so that he was sitting with his back up againt the couch. The doctor kissed Josie before taking her hand and helped her sit up so she could straddle Dean’s lap.

Dean enfolded his arms around her waist and rubbed his stubbled cheek against her chest before lapping at one of her nipples. Josie’s moist nether lips shifted against Dean’s pubic hair, sending an electric shock to her loins. She looked down on the beautiful man holding her, and lifted his chin so she could kiss him again.

Castiel plopped himself next to Dean on the couch and took hold of his husband’s cock to help guide it into Josie’s warm, wet crevice. Both Dean and Josie moaned loudly and with uninhibited lust as he entered her.

Even though they’d made love a few times already, this time felt _different_. Josie felt so much more receptive and malleable when touched in any way. Dean’s forearms squeezed her tightly around the waist, and she clutched her hands on the back of the couch to gain more momentum as she rode Dean’s cock.

Laying her cheek on Dean’s shoulder, Josie turned to see Cas stroking his cock as his dilated pupils bored into her skin. His thigh was flush against her leg, so it was not difficult for the woman to reach out a hand and begin stroking him while she ground her hips against the man’s husband.

“Doing so good, darling. Mmm. I love watching you ride him,” Cas groaned.

Dean panted against her chest and peppered her with kisses, until he too reached out to help stroke Cas’ cock. Dean’s thick fingers were warm and comforting as they entwined with Josie’s slimmer ones and wrapped into a loving ring tightly around Cas.

The doctor thrusted his hips up into the channel his lovers formed for him, and he moaned out in praise.

“Uh, baby girl. Mmm, your pussy feels so good. I can never get enough. So warm. Wet. Never want to let you go,” Dean muttered against her skin as he thrust up into her wetness.

Bracing herself with one hand while continuing to work over Cas’ cock, Josie shifted her hips until the sloppy lips wrapped around Dean’s cock were flush against his pelvis.

“Uh. That’s it. I want you deep in me...mmm...filling me up, Dee,” she moaned.

Dean could scarcely move his hips up, but he managed a few shallow thrusts up into Josie.

The woman groaned and encouraged him, “Just like that. Ahh. Mmm. So good. I love it,” she turned her mouth to his ear, “Oh, Dean-fuck- I love you.”

“Uh. Me too, sweetheart. Me too, mmm,” he replied nibbling her earlobe, “Love how you take me. Love how you kiss me. Mmm. Love _you_.”

Cas leaned toward them and kissed Josie’s shoulder then worked his way up to her mouth.

“So beautiful, darling,” he whispered against her lips.

Dean leaned closer and the three shared a slow and sloppy kiss.

“You should let Cas feel you,” Dean suggested to Josie.

“You sure, Dee?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, babe. It feels amazing, and you haven’t been inside her pussy tonight,” Dean smiled happily, "Not since the afternoon anyway."

“You’re right. It’s only fair,” Josie agreed with a lascivious glance toward Cas.

She carefully slipped free from Dean and scooched over toward Cas.

“Fuck,” Cas exhaled as she sheaved his throbbing cock with her wet pussy.

“Mmm. Cas, _Sir_ ," she emphasized the new term of affection, "So long. Ahh. So good,” Josie contracted her midsection to writhe on Cas and truly rode him.

He held her hips as gently, but firmly, as he could to help her move against him. His lips and tongue swirled around her tender nipple, and he held her as he thrusted up into her.

“Ahhh! Yes! Cas! Fuck,” Josie bucked against Cas and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

He still smelled a little like sea salt.

Panting, Josie rested her cheek against the top of Cas’ head, and chanced a look toward Dean. The Adonis of a mechanic next to her had his head thrown back lazily against the back of the sofa with his lust filled eyes fixed on Josie and Cas. He sat low in his seat with his thighs parted and a fist working over his stiff cock.

“Mmm. Yeah,” he whispered.

She leaned over and kissed Dean while Cas kept his hands clamped on her hips.

“Mmm. UHhhh,” Josie moaned against Dean’s lips as Cas thrust up deeper into her.

“You feel so fucking good, my love. Mmm,” Cas praised Josie as he moved her hips until they made a slow and dirty figure right against his hips.

“AHhhh. Mmm, CaaaAASSS!” Josie moaned loudly in surprising falsetto that didn't match her usual alto tone, when she felt the head of Cas’ cock brush against her g-spot.

Cas thrusted up into her in shorter, faster bursts before pulling her off suddenly with his flexed forearms. She looked down to see Cas’ swollen, red, and angry looking length glistening with her slick juices in the dim lamp light. Cas’ deceptively strong arms held her entire weight as he looked up to face her. He smirked at her while his cock twitched, and her pussy ached to be filled.

“You see that, sweet girl. You do that to me,” he quickly impaled her on his cock again, “You feel that? That’s you making me that hard, my love,” his lips brushed the shell of her ear, “Love how hard you make me. Love how wet we make you.”

“UH! CAS! MMMmm,” Josie cried as Cas grabbed her bottom to push her down on his length further.

“What is it, good girl?” Cas teased then nipped at her earlobe.

“So good. Fuck! So good! UH!!!” Josie could feel her pussy gush against his length.

“That’s it, baby girl. Mmm. Ride my cock,” Cas encouraged as Josie grabbed handfuls of his hair.

Once again, without warning, he lifted her off his cock to tease her before slamming her back down onto his length again.

“Fuck! Cas! Love it! Just like that. Mmmm,” Josie mumbled.

“Look at me, darling. Josephine,” Cas said in a deep and serious tone to get her attention.

Their eyes met.

“I love you,” Cas uttered plainly.

Josie’s face flushed, and she had to stop herself from crying.

“Me too. Both of you. I love both of you,” she whimpered, letting go of all her inhibitions.

Castiel pulled her in for a soft and probing kiss.

“Want you to ride Dee until he cums, and then I want you to ride me again afterward. Can you do that for me?” Cas asked rubbing his lips against the shell of her ear.

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas helped Josie lift herself off.

The mix of smoke, liquor, and emotion were making her feel light and a bit wobbly, but she managed to perch herself on top of Dean again. He welcomed her once more with open arms and engulfed her mouth with his.

“That’s it, sweetheart. It was so hot watching you and Cas make it, but I missed your pussy. Mmm,” Dean said with his palms and fingers spread against Josie’s slim waist.

“Make him cum, darling,” Cas instructed as he watched and palmed himself, keeping his length hard for Josie.

“Yes, Cas,” she smiled, beaming under his gaze.

Josie grabbed onto the back of the couch once more, and used the new momentum to bounce on Dean’s lap harder and deeper. Her eager lips stretched nicely around his girth, and her thighs quaked like the San Andreas fault as she fucked herself on his length. Josie had always loved making love in that position; it was so easy for her lover to hit the most tender and erogenous zones inside her vaginal walls, and Dean was no exception.

He reached down and rubbed his middle finger over her erect, hooded nub while she ground her pussy against his cock.

“Fuck, sweetheart. Mmm. Shit. Wanna make you cum first,” Dean pleaded to try and get her to slow down a bit.

“Cas…,” Josie sought approval .

“Yes, darling. Cum for Dean. Cum for me, and then make him cum,” Cas instructed, continuing to stroke his swollen length and massaging his balls with his other hand.

Josie angled her thrusts so that Dean’s cock head was pressing hard against her g-spot, and let him finger her clit harder.

“Uhh! Ahhh! Mmm! Uh,” Josie could barely form words as she gave herself over to the exalted pleasure that was building up in her body, singing in every pore.

 _This must be Shangri la...Nirvana even_ , Josie mused, trying to define the pleasure she was feeling.

“Yes. Fuck, Jos! That’s it, good girl. Wanna feel you cum on my cock,” Dean groaned possessively.

He thrusted up to meet her grinding pussy in kind, and Josie let out a high pitched wail.

“YESSSSS!!! UHHHH!!! Oh fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming,” Josie was flooded with a white heat that radiated from deep inside her pussy and spread out to her torso, all the way to the tips of her ears, and all the way out to her toes.

Her orgasm bathed and baptized Dean's cock in her flowing, claiming slick.

 _Mine_ , she thought possessively.

Every inch of her skin vibrated with electricity and satisfaction.

 _“I sing the body electric,”_  her orgasm addled brain provided the old Ray Bradbury quote; she'd never understood that term until she'd met Castel and Dean.

She quivered and writhed as Dean kept his finger firmly against her clit and worked her through the most amazing orgasm she’d had yet.

Once Josie had settled down a bit, Dean removed his hand from her mound and thrusted up into her sensitiveand sweet cunt chasing his own release. Her limbs were a bit twitchy and tired, but Josie was determined to make Dean cum.

She wrapped her long arms around his shoulders and let him work her waist and hips with his hands as he sped up his pace.

“Oh, Dee! Fuck me! That’s it! Wanna feel your cum filling up my pussy! Please!” Josie moaned.

“Guhhhh! Yes! Oh, Jos. My sweet girl. Fuck! So good. Gonna give you all my cum. Fuck, baby. Mmm! CUMMING! Oh, I’m cumming!” Dean growled and gripped her hips tightly, keeping her in place as he emptied his cock into her wet pussy.

Dean held Josie close for a few moments, and she whimpered into his hair as her long arms clutched around his neck and shoulders.

Josie took the quiet moment to brush hair out of his face and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand while placing soft kisses on top of his sweat soaked head.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered an exhale which quickly turned into a giggle.

Josie couldn’t help but laugh as well, and Dean kissed her hungrily once more.

“Alright, Cas’ turn now,” Dean winked at her and carefully helped her off of his lap.

Her knees were a bit gelatinous as she shuffled over toward Cas.

“You did so good, darling,” Cas praised her with a hand down her back, and her skin felt scortched there in the best possible way.

His fingers trailed down to her leaking pussy and dipped two of his fingers in. Josie buckled against Cas’ chest as his fingers breached her very sensitive pussy; he kept his fingers there for a few moments, then he brought his slicked finger tips up to his lips to taste the sweet mixture of Dean and Josie’s cum.

“Mmm. Taste it, my love,” Cas whispered and softly moved his fingers to Josie’s lips.

It tasted salty, musky, and a little sweet on her tongue, but before she could savor it for too long, Cas’ thick mouth reclaimed hers. His tongue brushed hers sensually, and it stirred the smoldering fire in her chasm once more. Josie grabbed Cas’ cock and lined herself up against him before unceremoniously sinking herself down on him.

“Eeee mmm,” she squealed a bit at how her tender walls hugged his firm length.

Her wetness mixed with Dean’s cum served to add more lubrication than usual as Cas pistoned his hips up into Josie.

“Fuuucckkk, C-CAAASSS! Mmmm. It’s too much,” she whined at how overly sensitive she felt.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked as seriously as he could.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Josie growled and gripped the hair at the back of his head to kiss him fiercely.

“Fuck me, Cas. Want to feel you cum. Want you to mix your cum with Dean’s inside me. Fuck me, _Sir_. C’mon,” Josie coaxed Cas like the good little mouthy bottom she was.

Cas thrusted up a bit tentatively.

“You can do better than that. Fuck me. HARDER! I want to feel you for days!” she challenged him.

A sensual darkness overtook Castiel’s eyes, and he smirked up at Josie as if to say, “You asked for it.”

None too gently, Castiel gathered Josie’s arms behind her back with one hand so that she was leaning back. The new angle allowed Cas to fuck up into her harder and faster than before. She was unable to really move unless Cas wanted her to.

“What was that, darling? You said you wanted me to fuck you harder?” Cas bit out snapping his hips up, making loud slapping sounds against Josie’s tender flesh.

“AHHH! Uhhh! Yes!!! Fuuuck!” was all Josie would say.

Looking down, Josie watched as Cas’ cock disappeared into her at a furious pace. She looked up to Cas’ shoulder and saw Dean leaning lazily against his husband with a warm smile on his face as he watched. His easiness was juxtapositioned to the vicious ferocity with which Cas was now fucking Josie, and it both warmed her heart and made her pussy impossibly wetter than before.

“Such a beautiful cunt. Who does it belong to?” Cas asked in a growl.

“You, Sir. You and Dean,” Josie cried.

“That’s right. Good girl,” Castiel praised.

“Fuck, Cas! Want your cum, Sir. Please!” Josie begged.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Cas asked.

Dean stroked the sweat pooling on her belly casually in admiration.

“Yes. Pleeeaassseee!” Josie moaned.

“Ok, sweet girl, but I want you to cum with me,” Cas said releasing her arms.

Josie’s hands immediately clawed at Cas’ hair hard, and she worked with his hands on her hips to pivot and grind on him harder.

“That’s it, sweet girl. Fuck my cock with that glorious pussy. Shit! Fuck, Josie! Yes! Uhh!!” Cas grabbed her hips hard and fucked into her as fast as he could.

“Gonna cum. Cas, I’m gonna cum again! Fuck! Please!” Josie pleaded.

“Yes, my love. I’m cumming too! Fuck! Let go. Just let your pussy cum on my cock, baby girl! Ahh! AHHH!!” Cas clutched Josie’s hips hard as he released his seed into her as her overwrought walls clenched his cock.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered somewhere in the background as Josie continued to climax.

Josie sat on Cas’ lap with her jaw slack, unable to make any more noise as the electricity of her orgasm continued to work its way through every cell of her body. Cas wrapped his forearms around her waist and held her close as she rode out her high.

Dean leaned in to kiss her, and she collapsed against Cas’ shoulder when she finally came down. Both Josie and Cas were panting in each other’s arms with Dean affectionately touching them to help ground them back in the present.

“That was beautiful,” Dean smiled.

There was a bit of pale light starting to peek in through the window on the large front door. The dawn was approaching.

“I’m tired,” Josie panted against Cas’ shoulder.

Dean laughed, "I bet."

“Let’s go to bed, good girl,” Cas said, rubbing his hands against her hips, “Oh, shit. Did I hurt you?” Cas asked with great concern.

Josie looked down and saw that she had hand prints on her hips.

She shook her head and grinned up at Cas then at Dean, “No. I’m fine. Amazing actually.”

Cas pulled her in close and gave her a kiss, “Never want to hurt you, my love.”

“You didn’t,” Josie replied.

Dean snuggled closer to them both and kissed each of them.

“Seriously, I’m about to fall asleep here, guys. Let’s move the slumber party to the bedroom already,” Dean suggested patting Josie and Cas on the shoulder.

“Okay,” Cas replied. Wrapping Josie’s long legs around his waist and holding her close to him without slipping out of her, Castiel carried the long, cool woman to the bedroom.

“Eeep!” Josie yelped when he picked her up.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Dean smirked at Cas.

“Yeah, but you love it when I show off how strong I am,” Cas pecked Dean on the lips as he walked with Josie still attached to his pelvis.

“You’re right. Now let’s get some sleep,” Dean muttered running a hand through his hair.

Cas managed to lay Josie in the middle of the bed without slipping out of her and kissed her as Dean snuggled up behind her placing kisses on the back of her neck.

“G’night,” Dean said, throwing his leg over Josie’s hip.

“G’night,” Cas and Josie parroted, as Cas protectively threw his leg over Josie and Dean’s.

All three satiated lovers drifted off to sleep as the sun started feeding light to the pale clouds that lingered in the morning.

The needle falling off the record could faintly be heard in the living room as Josie pondered that being enveloped by her two lovers was the best way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags:  
> -Alcohol usage  
> -Marijuana Usage  
> -Mentions of previous use of alcohol as a coping mechanism  
> -Mentions of previous use of cannibis as a sleep aid as a medicinal herb  
> -Inebriated sex  
> -Very light dom/sub elements  
> -Vaginal fingering  
> -Vaginal sex  
> -Some cum play  
> -What I can only describe as "sloppy seconds"  
> -Possessiveness  
> -Cuddles  
> -Shmoopy sex
> 
> References:  
> -David Bowie songs  
> *"Young Americans"  
> *" Somebody Up There (Likes Me)"  
> *"Right"  
> -"I can dig Bowie" is a nod to another fanfic story called "Twist and Shout". And, no, there are NO major character deaths in this story.  
> -"One puff makes you smaller..." is a nod to Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" as well as Jefferson Airplane's "White Rabbit"  
> -"I Sing the Body Electric" is from a Twilight Zone episode of the same name written by Ray Bradbury (also a Lana Del Rey song). SPN fun fact: Charlie Bradbury is named after Charles Bukowski and Ray Bradbury.


End file.
